Haine et Amour
by Nuxcia
Summary: Hermione se retrouve sous la protection de Rogue et, sous ordre de Dumbledore, est contrainte de passer le reste de ses vacances d'été chez son ancien professeur de potion. Mais la présence d'une femme, dont elle ne connaît rien, plane sur le manoir...
1. Chapter 1

**°oO Haine et Amour Oo°**

Titre : Haine et Amour.

Auteur : Gothika.

Genre : Romance/Drame

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Hermione se retrouve sous la protection de Rogue et, sous ordre de Dumbledore, est contrainte de passer le reste de ses vacances d'été chez son ancien professeur de potion. Mais la présence d'une femme, dont elle ne connaît rien, plane sur le manoir du Maître des potions. Qui est cette femme dont Rogue est fou amoureux ? Hermione fera tout pour le découvrir et, ainsi, voir le véritable visage de son ancien professeur de potions.

En descendant du train, Hermione eut un doux sentiment de nostalgie. Déjà deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard et elle en reconnaissait aussitôt les pierres. Le château où elle avait passé une partie de sa vie n'avait pas changé, quoique légèrement désert.

En ces vacances d'été, la jeune fille aurait préféré se rendre dans le sud de l'Angleterre ou voyager, au lieu de revenir. Mais Dumbledore l'avait appelé et elle ne pouvait refuser.

Lâchant un soupire, elle se dirigea vers les hautes grilles, marquant l'entrée de Poudlard, et pénétra dans le château. Elle y redécouvrit les couloirs, les salles de classe…

- Ah ! Miss Granger. Je vous en prie, entrez.

Hermione eut un sourire de remerciement et s'assit sur l'une des chaises, face à Dumbledore. A sa grande surprise, son ex-professeur de potions était présent.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis deux ans. Ses cheveux de jais étaient noués en catogan et ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu de leur froideur. La seule différence, c'était qu'il portait une chemise rouge sang sur un vieux jean noir, abandonnant ses habituelles robes de sorcier.

- Bien. Comme vous le savez, miss Granger, les meurtres récents de Voldemort se font connaître aussi bien aux Moldus qu'aux sorciers. Il a choisit de s'attaquer directement aux amis proches d'Harry, c'est-à-dire Mr. Weasley et vous. Votre famille, ainsi que celle de Mr. Weasley, a été mise en lieu sûr.

- Et…moi ?

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir. Severus vous hébergera chez lui jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez rejoindre vos amis et vos parents.

- Mais… !

- Rassurez-vous, miss Granger, trancha froidement Rogue, cela ne m'enchante pas plus que vous.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas, préférant se taire.

- Vous partez dès maintenant, reprit le directeur. En ce moment, Voldemort reste dans l'ombre mais rien n'est sûr…

La jeune fille et le maître des potions se levèrent, près à prendre congé.

- Au fait, Severus, ajouta soudain Dumbledore.

Rogue se retourna vers lui, Hermione resta en retrait.

- Est-ce qu'_elle_ vous a, de nouveau, contacté ?

- Non. Pas encore, du moins…

- Prévenez-moi lorsque ce sera le cas. Son aide nous sera très précieuse.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, il sortit du bureau, entraînant Hermione avec lui.

Ils sortirent de Poudlard en silence, ne jetant aucun regard derrière eux. Arrivé près des grilles, Rogue s'avança vers une moto noire qui attendant contre le mur. Il sortit un casque qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

- Vous savez…conduire ? demanda-t-elle timidement en le prenant.

- Ca vous étonne ? lâcha-t-il sur un ton sans réplique. Mettez-le, je ne tiens pas à avoir des ennuis.

Hermione obéit, le maudissant intérieurement. Le maître des potions enfourcha la monture de métal et mit le contact.

- Granger, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit ! Et accrochez-vous.

Légèrement tremblante, elle grimpa à son tour et eut juste le temps de se tenir aux vêtements de son ancien professeur au moment où celui-ci démarrait en trombe.

Elle ne su pas combien de temps prit le voyage, ni combien de kilomètres ils parcoururent, mais elle fut la première à descendre lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin.

La jeune fille enleva le casque et regarda l'endroit où elle allait passer le reste de ses vacances d'été.

Le manoir était grand, spacieux. Il aurait été magnifique s'il n'y avait pas la pancarte de bois, barrant l'accès, sur laquelle était écrite « Danger » ; la plupart des fenêtres étaient brisées ; les tuiles tombaient du toit et l'allée d'honneur ressemblait à une forêt hostile.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui ne semblait nullement affecté par l'ampleur des dégâts. Résolue, elle se dirigea droit vers la demeure et, dès qu'elle dépassa la pancarte, le paysage se transforma aussitôt.

A présent, le manoir était de toute beauté et le jardin splendide. Des roses noires et rouges montraient le chemin, accompagnant le visiteur. La jeune fille marcha lentement, ébahi par tant de beauté.

- C'est…magnifique ! laissa-t-elle échapper. Vous utiliser un sortilège d'illusion ?

- Quel perspicacité, ricana Rogue en ouvrant la porte massive qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée. Vous êtes moins futée que je croyais, Granger. _Elle_ l'avait deviné dès qu'_elle_ avait posé son regard dessus.

« Encore une allusion à cette personne… »

Le maître des potions s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Hermione entra à son tour et s'arrêta net, saisit par la beauté du lieu.

Un escalier en marbre blanc montait vers les étages, se séparant en deux escaliers distincts, l'un allant à gauche, l'autre à droite ; des chandeliers argentés éclairaient le hall d'une lumière douce et des tableaux étaient accrochés sur les murs nacrés.

- Par ici.

La jeune fille emboîta le pas de Rogue qui montait vers les étages. Les murs des couloirs possédaient, eux aussi, des tableaux ainsi que des photos. Plusieurs portes donnaient sur différentes salles du manoir.

- Votre chambre est là, déclara le propriétaire des lieux en ouvrant l'une d'elles. La salle de bains est juste à côté.

Il lui indiqua une des nombreuses portes.

- Et celle-ci ? demanda-t-elle en désignant celle qu'il s'était abstenu de parler durant toute la visite. Que contient-elle ?

Le regard que lui lança le Maître des potions lui glaça le sang. L'expression de son visage était encore plus froide et méprisante que jamais.

- Je vous interdis formellement d'y entrer, Granger. Quand bien même vous y parviendrez, je vous le ferai amèrement regretter. Ai-je été clair ?

- Ou…oui.

- Très bien. Le dîner sera bientôt servi, ajouta-t-il en sortant.

Hermione referma la porte derrière lui, puis se retourna vers la pièce.

Sa chambre était grande, spacieuse. Dans un coin se trouvait un lit à baldaquin et aux draps de soie rouge ainsi qu'une armoire de glace ; en face se dressaient une bibliothèque et un espace aménagé en une sorte de petit salon personnel. La fenêtre possédait un balcon qui offrait une superbe vue sur le jardin.

La jeune fille sortit ses valises, auxquelles elle avait fait subir un sortilège de rétrécissement pour les faire rentrer dans sa poche, et s'appliqua à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire appropriée.

Ayant terminé, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et alla sur le balcon. Elle appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde pour pouvoir observer le paysage à loisir.

Le jardin était beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait au premier abord. A plusieurs mètres du manoir se trouvaient un lac, une forêt dense et un pré dans lequel semblait brouter quelques chevaux.

Entendant son ventre gargouiller, Hermione quitta sa contemplation à regret et sortit dans le couloir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte interdite, située en face de sa chambre, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Elle descendit doucement les marches, observant les différents tableaux qui l'envoûtaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle les découvrait.

La jeune fille entra dans le salon au moment où Rogue sortait de la cuisine.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, railla-t-il. Les elfes commençaient à s'impatienter.

- Les…elfes ? Il y a des elfes de maison…ici !

- Bien sûr. Et…

Il fut interrompu car l'un d'eux était parvenu jusqu'à lui, tirant légèrement sur son jean pour l'appeler.

Contrairement à ce dont s'attendait Hermione, l'elfe de maison portait une belle tunique de couleur pourpre. Et sa surprise redoubla lorsqu'elle vit le maître des lieu posé un genou à terre et s'adresser à lui sur un ton naturel, calme et doux.

- Que se passe-t-il, Lieva ?

- Maître, les elfes cuisiniers voudraient savoir la raison pour laquelle vous cuisinez pour deux. Serait-_elle_ de retour ?

- Malheureusement, non. Notre hôte est Hermione Granger, ici présente.

Lieva sursauta en apercevant la jeune fille et s'inclina devant elle.

- Que miss Granger pardonne à Lieva, Lieva n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

- Ce…ce n'est rien, sourit Hermione.

- Si le maître et miss Granger veulent bien passer à table, ajouta l'elfe de maison, Lieva va apporter les plats.

Le dîner se passa en silence mais Hermione en tira une grande satisfaction. Elle n'avait jamais rien mangé de si bon, même pas en étant à Poudlard.

Laissant Rogue à ses pensées face au lac, elle s'éclipsa vers le salon, adjacent à la salle à manger.

Un canapé de velours noir faisait face à une grande télévision dont tous les Moldus pouvaient rêver ; une étagère contenant quelques livres était dans un coin, près d'une table où étaient disposés des cadres de photo.

Attirée et curieuse, Hermione s'approcha. La plupart d'entre elles représentaient des anciens membres de la famille du maître des lieus, mais l'une d'elle retint son attention.

Ses longs cheveux ébène descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos ; elle était d'une pâleur de craie. La photo tourna sa tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que les ténèbres et présentaient des cernes sombres, violets, pareil à des hématomes, comme si elle souffrait d'insomnie.

Mais ce qui la fascina le plus, c'était son visage d'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice. Un visage qu'on ne s'attend jamais à rencontrer sauf, éventuellement, dans les pages d'un vieux grimoire ou sous le pinceau d'un maître ancien ayant tenté de représenter un ange.

« C'est une photo de sa mère ?...J'en doute…C'est plutôt inattendue de voir la photo d'une femme chez lui. »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus du cadre, observant toujours le doux visage, comme captivée par ses traits.

« Elle est belle…Qui est cette femme ? »

Une main s'abattit soudain sur la photo, la plaqua contre le bois vernis ; la jeune fille fit aussitôt volte-face et rencontra le regard de Rogue, brûlant de colère.

- Je…je…

- Granger, mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Elle resta silencieuse, tremblante.

L'homme retira sa main, emportant le cadre avec lui.

- Disparaissez de ma vue.

Hermione ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle fila par la poudre d'escampette et se retrouva devant les escaliers. Là, elle reprit un rythme de respiration normale et lança un regard vers le salon.

Rogue lui tournait toujours le dos mais, grâce au miroir face à lui, elle pu voir son visage.

Il était emprunt de tristesse. Ses yeux qui, d'ordinaire étaient froid et méprisant, reflétaient de la mélancolie. Il tenait encore le cadre qu'elle avait vu et ne quittait pas du regard le visage de la femme en noir.

- Miss Granger ne devrait pas se mêler des affaires du maître.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de l'elfe de maison à ses côtés. Lieva l'observa de ses yeux verts.

- Dis-moi, Lieva…qui est cette femme ?

- Le maître ne veut pas que Lieva en parle à miss Granger, déclara l'elfe en secouant sa tête. Lieva n'en parlera pas : Lieva tient toujours ses promesses au maître.

Hermione soupira. Elle devrait donc découvrir par elle-même de quoi il en retournait.

Malgré les menaces de son protecteur, elle entrerait dans cette chambre interdite…et découvrirait les secrets de ce manoir. Elle était déterminée, sa détermination était sans faille… et peut lui importait les risques.


	2. Chapter 2

**°oO Haine et Amour Oo°**

Genre : Romance/Drame

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Hermione se retrouve sous la protection de Rogue et, sous ordre de Dumbledore, est contrainte de passer le reste de ses vacances d'été chez son ancien professeur de potion. Durant le début de son séjour, elle découvre la photo d'une très belle femme. Qui est-elle ? Hermione est déterminée à le découvrir…et seule la vérité compte, quitte à rouvrir d'anciennes blessures chez la personne qui l'héberge.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Perfect Day :** Voilà la suite tant attendue ; merci pour ta review !

**Dr Dana Scully : **Je suis ravie que cela te plaise tant ; j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite. Un peu trop de rouge ? Hé hé… C'est fait exprès !

**Me : **Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 2 !

**Diane :** Merci pour ta review !

**Lupini-filiae : **J'espère aussi qu'il y aura plusieurs chapitres (à l'origine, je voulais en faire trois mais…). Rogue sera plus enclin avec Hermione ? C'est une bonne question…

**Camerata :** Tu es très douée pour lire entre les lignes. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

**Zephir : **Que te dire de plus (à part que c'est toi qui bats tout les records de review) ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour le dessin, je le ferai. Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Phiphine du 94 :** Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture !

**Faëlle**: Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant ! Bonne lecture.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Hermione avait été placé sous la protection de son ex-professeur de potions, contrainte de passer le reste de ses vacances d'été dans la demeure de ce dernier. Et puis, il y avait cette femme… La jeune fille avait beau ne l'avoir vu qu'une seule fois, à chaque instant où elle fermait ses yeux, c'était le visage angélique qui lui apparaissait. Cette image la hantait, l'obsédait mais elle était bien déterminée à savoir qui se cachait sous cette beauté infernale et si attirante.

Le cadre photo qu'elle avait surpris dans le salon n'avait toujours pas réintégré sa place. Hermione souhaitait le retrouver en premier, peut-être lui donnerait-il des indices… la chambre interdite passerait après.

- le maître est parti se promener en ville, déclara Lieva lorsqu'elle demanda où se trouvait Rogue, il ne reviendra qu'en fin d'après-midi.

La jeune fille la remercia pour cette précieuse informations, prit congé et gravit les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Elle avança lentement dans le couloir, avec une certaine prudence telle une voleuse à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect, et s'arrêta devant une des portes.

Tremblante, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa. A sa grande surprise, la porte n'opposa aucune résistance, coulant doucement sur ses gonds.

La chambre de Rogue était plus grande que la sienne mais les meubles étaient disposés de la même manière. Cependant, il possédait un ordinateur portable ce qui surpris la jeune intruse.

Hermione s'approcha de la bibliothèque, contournant une table basse où étaient éparpillés de nombreux parchemins, et regarda les différents ouvrages qui la composaient. La plupart d'entre eux étaient consacrés à la magie noire, ce qui ne l'étonna nullement. Et puis, elle le vit.

Le cadre était soigneusement posé sur une des étagères, entouré d'autres photos et de quelques bougies rouge sang. L'image était bien celle d'une jeune femme qui l'observaient de ses yeux noirs, ses longs cheveux semblaient flotter par une brise inconnue.

« Elle est vraiment très belle... Qui peut-elle être ? Pas sa mère, en tout cas : elle est bien trop jeune et ne lui ressemble pas du tout pour être sa sœur. »

Tout en remuant ses pensées, elle nota un détail qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant : les yeux de la jeune femme avaient d'étranges reflets pourpres, de la couleur du sang. Mais les traits si fins et si doux la fascinaient tellement qu'elle n'en fut pas perturbée.

A regret, la jeune fille s'éloigna de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers l'ordinateur portable. A en juger par le programme affiché sur l'écran, une vidéo s'y trouvait. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle appuya sur le bouton de lecture et le film commença.

Au début, elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aperçut les roses noires et rouges qu'elle comprit que la vidéo avait été prise dans le jardin du manoir où elle se trouvait. L'image montrait Rogue assis dans une chaise de fer forgé en train de lire un livre qui semblait l'intéresser.

- Tu t'ennuies, Severus ?

La voix devait provenir de la personne qui filmait car elle n'était pas dans le champ de vision de la caméra. A en juger parle timbre, il s'agissait d'un homme. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Rogue leva son nez du livre et regarda la caméra.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de passer ton temps à nous filmer, elle et moi ?

- Mais ce petit bijou est une véritable mine de technologie moderne : plus besoin de filmer avec un viseur, il suffit de regarder l'écran.

Hermione eut un sourire. L'homme qui filmait ne devait pas être un ignorant du monde des moldus et la vidéo devait être tournée avec une caméra numérique.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, mon petit Severus.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de l'être, répliqua le dénommé. Et surtout pas avec toi.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'entrée d'une autre personne. La jeune fille la reconnut aussitôt : c'était la femme de la photo. Elle s'avança vers les deux hommes, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et si vous arrêtiez de vous disputer, tous les deux ?

Hermione faillit tomber à terre. La voix de la jeune femme était douce, envoûtante et possédait des sonorités mystiques. Une personne comme ne pouvait exister… c'était tout bonnement impossible !

- Place, jeunes gens : un Ange est avec nous aujourd'hui.

- Tu comptes filmer encore longtemps ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant la caméra.

- J'essaie cette petite merveille.

- Aweri, ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu filmes tout et n'importe quoi, déclara Rogue d'une voix traînante.

La vidéo s'arrêta.

Hermione resta quelques minutes devant l'écran, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle n'avait toujours pas apprit l'identité de la jeune femme mais elle connaissait celle d'une troisième personne dont elle ignorait le visage.

La jeune fille renonça à regarder un autre des films, le maître des lieux s'en apercevrait. Elle se détourna de l'écran et balaya la chambre d'un regard circulaire : il n'y avait aucun indice qui pouvait l'aider.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, à présent, c'était que la chambre interdite était le seul élément capable de lui donner les réponses qu'elle désirait. Autrement dit, elle devrait y entrer en saisissant la prochaine occasion où Rogue serait absent car, elle n'en avait aucun doute, il refuserait de lui en parler.


	3. Chapter 3

**°oO Haine et Amour Oo°**

Genre : Romance/Drame

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Hermione se retrouve sous la protection de Rogue et, sous ordre de Dumbledore, est contrainte de passer le reste de ses vacances d'été chez son ancien professeur de potion. Durant le début de son séjour, elle découvre la photo d'une très belle femme. Pour le savoir, elle décide d'entrer dans la chambre du maître des lieux mais ne trouve pas les réponses à ses questions. Cependant, elle découvre un film dans lequel elle apprend l'existence d'une troisième personne : Aweri.

Réponse aux review :

**Eliza Poufsouffle :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Quand à l'identité de cette femme… Mystère !

**Ewira :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que les précédents chapitres.

**Fahaly 02 :** Je suis contente que cela te plaise autant.

**Zephir :** 'y a pas à dire : c'est vraiment toi qui bats tous les records des reviews (heureusement que tu peux en poster sans être inscrit, imagine si c'était le contraire…). Et comment ça « je suis horrible » ? C'est bien pour ça que tu m'adores ! Je plaisante… voilà la suite tant attendue !

**Solène : **Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture !

Plusieurs jours s'étaient déjà écoulés sans que la chance daigne sourire à Hermione ; mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Découvrir ce que lui cachait Rogue, c'était la seule motivation qui la poussait à le supporter.

Hors, c'est par un jour d'orage que l'occasion se présenta.

- Le maître est parti faire une course très importante, déclara Lieva lorsqu'elle lui demanda où se trouvait son ancien professeur de potion. Il ne reviendra pas avant la tombée du jour.

La jeune fille jubilait de joie. Enfin, elle tenait le moyen de mettre ses projets à terme.

Elle fila à l'étage, laissant l'elfe de maison seule devant l'entrée. Arrivée près de la porte interdite, elle resta un moment immobile. Les menaces du maître des lieus résonnaient encore dans sa mémoire.

« _Tu ne devrais pas faire ça_ _! Tu vas avoir des ennuis…_» gémit une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête.

« Je ne reculerai pas » certifia Hermione.

« _Pense à se qu'il risque de t'arriver _» répliqua la voix intérieure. « _Rogue ne te le pardonnera jamais._ »

La jeune fille ignora cette dernière remarque, posa sa main sur la poignée et poussa doucement le bois blanc. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, grinçant légèrement sur ses gonds.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

- _Lumos_.

La lumière jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, éclairant les ténèbres de la chambre. Hermione tremblait… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait découvrir et l'ambiance ne la mettait pas plus à son aise.

Elle balaya l'endroit avec le faisceau de sa baguette et aperçut une bibliothèque. Légèrement rassurée, elle s'y dirigea et se figea dès qu'elle lut les titres sur la tranche des livres.

« Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire… ? »

Transmutation humaine… Malédictions… Légendes urbaines… Magie noire... Magie blanche… La Pierre Philosophale… Démons de l'ancien monde... Folklore japonais... Mythes du Moyen-Âge...

Des centaines de bouquins sur l'Alchimie.

Même si la jeune fille était persuadée qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à son protecteur, elle était tout de même terrifiée de voir que quelqu'un possédait de tels ouvrages.

D'après ce qu'elle savait, l'Alchimie était une science occulte, terriblement dangereuse. Mais elle n'en savait pas plus… seulement que la transmutation humaine, comme ils l'appelaient, étaient interdite.

Hermione ne savait plus que penser. Cette mystérieuse femme était-elle si dangereuse ? Telle qu'elle l'avait vu sur le cadre de la photo, elle paraissait douce et aimante. Se trompait-elle ?

S'éloignant de la bibliothèque, elle recula, tremblante de tous ses membres et balayant la chambre de sa baguette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sorte. Elle courut se réfugier dans la sienne et se jeta sur son lit.

Quelle fille naïve elle faisait !

Se focaliser sur les apparences…étaient une énorme erreur ! Malgré son air doucereux, cette femme était peut-être très dangereuse ou alors elle cachait quelque chose de semblable.

« _Tu aurai dû écouter Rogue_ » déclara la petite voix dans sa tête. « _Au moins, il était de bon conseil._ »

La jeune fille enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, ses larmes se mirent à couler.

Les heures passèrent lentement, le soleil, caché par les nuages, poursuivait petit à petit sa course dans le ciel pour finir par disparaître. Des nuages prenaient à présent place, masquant les quelques étoiles qui cherchaient à imposer leurs présences.

Hermione entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. De faibles voix lui parvinrent mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement. L'eau de ses larmes avait tari.

- Granger ?

Le maître des potions resta sur le pas de la porte, l'observant de ses yeux noirs.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

La jeune fille sentit la colère bouillonner en elle, prête à exploser comme un volcan. Elle dû faire un ultime effort pour garder le timbre d'une voix normale et éviter de trembler.

- Rien… j'étais fatiguée et je me suis reposée.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et eut le semblant d'un sourire.

De toutes évidences, Rogue ne la croyait pas… Elle le voyait dans son regard.

- Le dîner sera servi dans une demi-heure, déclara-t-il. D'ici-là, tâchez de vous habiller correctement.

Hermione baissa la tête.

- Je… je n'ai pas très faim…

- Comme vous voulez.

Il disparut dans le couloir, la jeune fille retomba sur ses oreillers.

Elle resta longuement allongée à regarder le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Les livres qu'elle avait vus la hantaient sans cesse. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté les conseils de son ancien professeur ?

« _Tu es trop fière_ » répondit la voix. « _Et cette fierté t'a coûté très cher…_ »

Hermione sentit, de nouveau, les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

« Décidemment…je ne sait rien faire d'autre que pleurer. »

Elle se leva et descendit dans le salon.

- Tiens, tiens. Miss Granger daigne venir parmi le commun des mortels. Quelle chance nous avons, n'est-ce pas, Lieva ?

L'elfe de maison ne répondit pas mais la fixait de ses yeux verts, tels des lames de poignards. De toutes évidence, elle savait pour la chambre interdite et il ne tenait qu'à elle de le dire à son maître…ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

- Miss Granger désire-t-elle manger quelque chose ? Lieva a gardé des plats qu'elle peut faire réchauffer pour miss Granger. Le maître a déjà mangé mais Lieva peut donner à miss Granger ce qu'elle désire.

Hermione se sentit déstabilisé.

- Euh…non, merci.

Lieva s'inclina et disparut dans les cuisines.

- Eh bien, Granger, vous semblez troublée.

La jeune fille, qui venait de s'asseoir près de la baie vitrée, se figea aussitôt.

Se pouvait-il que l'elfe de maison en ait parlé à Rogue pendant qu'elle se trouvait à l'étage ?

- Ex…excusez-moi…

Hermione sortit précipitamment dans le jardin, son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine. La curiosité est un vilain défaut… elle en subissait les conséquences. Pourquoi avait-elle ouvert cette porte ? Pourquoi était-elle entrée dans cette chambre ?

« _Trop fière…_ »

La jeune cherchait à fuir la réalité. Le proverbe qu'elle avait si souvent entendu… était véridique. Cette curiosité l'avait poussé à découvrir des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir. Elle comprit pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait placé sous la protection de Rogue : outre le fait que son ancien professeur soit intelligent et terriblement habile en magie, s'il connaissait une personne maîtrisant l'Alchimie…

Hermione ne voulait pas y penser. Cette onde magique était la plus redoutée et difficile à manipuler. Le nombre de personne réussissant cet exploit se comptait sur les doigts d'une main.

Son attention fut soudain attirée par une longue chevelure argentée qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

La jeune fille hâta le pas vers la personne et l'appela de nouveau. Cette dernière se retourna mais ce n'était pas le directeur de Poudlard.

L'homme était grand ; ses longs cheveux d'argent flottaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux couleur ambres et verts aux pupilles félines se posèrent sur elle. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, on pouvait deviner une fine musculature sous ses vêtements. Son aspect physique ressemblait à la femme de la photo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! » hurla intérieurement Hermione.

Elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

- Miss Hermione Granger ?

La voix de l'inconnu était douce et envoûtante.

- Je… Oui, c'est moi, réussit-elle à articuler dans un souffle.

L'homme eut un sourire dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur éclatantes et s'inclina face à elle.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Je me nomme Aweri Sawaki.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du même homme qui avait tourné le film.

- Severus Rogue est-il ici ? continua-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Mais… comment le connaissez-vous ?

- Nous avons, tous les deux, une _amie_ en commun. Et cette personne nous est extrêmement précieuse.

- Une amie ?

- Oui, son nom est…

- Granger ! Eloignez-vous tout de suite !

Hermione revint brusquement à la réalité alors que Rogue venait de la saisir par le bras et la faisait reculer. Sa baguette était pointée sur l'homme à la chevelure d'argent et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur farouche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Je te croyais avec _elle_ !

- Range ta baguette, s'il te plaît. Je ne tiens pas à me battre contre toi.

Sa voix avait perdu de sa douceur, elle était devenue dure et froide.

- Réponds-moi, d'abord, ordonna l'ancien professeur de la jeune fille. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu viennes seul ici ?

- On a eu un problème, répondit le dénommé Aweri. Nous sommes tombés dans un traquenard : _elle_ et moi en sommes les seuls rescapés, tous les autres sont morts. En ce moment, elle est à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste, tu n'as cas aller la voir.

- Tu devais _la_ protéger ! hurla soudain Rogue. Tu devais veiller sur _elle_ !

Le visiteur regarda le maître des lieux, une expression impassible sur le visage.

- Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose : lorsque je _l_'ai trouvé, à moitié morte et couverte de sang… c'était ton nom qu'_elle_ murmurait.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs avait baissé sa baguette, gardant un silence mortel. Hermione ne bougeait plus, légèrement en retrait mais n'avait rien perdu de la conversation.

- Va la voir, reprit Aweri. Tu n'attends que ça et _elle_ aussi…

La jeune fille se rendit compte que son corps commençait à disparaître, s'effritant comme du sable, pour finalement s'effacer complètement.

Elle demeura immobile, n'osant pas faire un geste d peur de briser une chose qu'elle ne pouvait nommer. Rogue observait l'endroit où s'était tenu Aweri avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Le regard vide, le visage impassible, il ne disait mot.

- Granger, allez donc vous coucher… j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. La jeune fille leva ses yeux vers lui, une expression déterminée était peinte sur son visage.

- Vous allez aller la voir… n'est-ce pas ? Cette femme dont il parlait, vous allez la voir à Ste Mangouste.

- Et alors ? Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.

La colère, la frustration d'Hermione explosèrent comme un volcan. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu en elle déferla soudain comme un torrent.

- Bien sûr que cela me regarde ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes ces cachotteries et de tous ces mystères ! Pourquoi me tenez-vous à l'écart de tout ça ? Dumbledore vous a chargé de ma protection, vous m'hébergez ici depuis plusieurs jours et je ne sais rien ! Qui est cette femme ? Qui est cet Aweri ? Quels liens ont-ils avec vous ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

Elle s'arrêta, hors d'haleine.

Tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, le maître des lieux la regarda un moment puis détourna ses yeux et eut un rire froid et glacial.

- Alors, comme ça, Lieva avait raison… Vous avez eu l'audace de pénétrer dans ma chambre et dans la _sienne_ uniquement pour satisfaire votre curiosité, miss Granger ? Vous mériteriez que je vous enferme à doubles tours dans votre chambre et que vous y restiez jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaires.

Son sourire froid s'effaça.

- Allez chercher votre manteau.

Hermione le regarda sans trop comprendre.

- Allez chercher votre manteau, répéta-t-il. Vous voulez des réponses à vos questions, non ? Alors prenez votre manteau : vous venez avec moi à Ste Mangouste.

La jeune fille resta un moment immobile puis courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle saisit aussitôt un gilet assez chaud mais léger et redescendit sans plus attendre. Rogue patientait devant la cheminée.

Sans un mot, il lui fit signe de prendre de la poudre de cheminette et de la lancer dans l'âtre. Ils attendirent que les flammes émeraudes soient assez grande puis les franchirent en annonçant clairement leur destination.

Presque aussitôt, le décor changea et ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall d'entrée. Hermione et son ancien professeur regardèrent un moment autour d'eux. Rogue allait s'engager dans le couloir quand elle le retint.

- Attendez !

Il la regarda s'éloigner vers une petite boutique.

- Quel genre de fleurs lui conviendrait le mieux ?

Il fut, un instant, désarçonné par la spontanéité de la question mais se reprit bien vite. Il s'approcha à son tour et regarda les nombreuses plantes qui étaient exposées.

- …les roses. Ce sont les fleurs qui la caractérisent le plus et elle les adore. Prenez-lui donc des roses rouges et noires, si vous le voulez.

La jeune fille le remercia et paya le prix convenu avant de le rejoindre.

Une forme noire s'avança vers eux d'un pas résolu.

- Enfin ! Je désespérais de vous attendre.

Hermione leva ses yeux et reconnut le visiteur qui était venu quelques minutes plus tôt chez la personne qui l'hébergeait.

Aweri les regardaient tous les deux, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur indéfinissable.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, cher Severus, allons tout de suite la voir.

Il prit l'homme aux cheveux noirs par un bras, saisit délicatement la main de la jeune fille et les entraîna vers un long couloir. Ils croisèrent de nombreux médecins dont la plupart les saluèrent avec un sourire.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une chambre où ils entrèrent dès qu'Aweri les eut lâchés.

Hermione s'approcha silencieusement du lit et regarda la personne qui l'occupait. Elle retint aussitôt une exclamation de surprise.

La jeune femme était d'une merveilleuse beauté. Elle possédait de longs et splendides cheveux d'un noir ébène mais c'était son visage qui était le plus fascinant. Certes, il était d'un pâleur de craie et ses yeux présentaient de larges cernes pareil à des hématomes comme si elle souffrait d'insomnie… cependant, c'était un visage qu'on ne s'attendait jamais à voir hormis dans les vieux grimoires ou sous le pinceau d'un maître ayant tenté de représenter un ange.

- Elle dort à cause des médicaments et des sédatifs que les guérisseurs lui ont donnés, expliqua Aweri. Elle s'est réveillée juste avant que vous n'arriviez mais elle a aussitôt replongé dans les bras de notre dieu des songes.

Rogue s'approcha à son tour et s'assit sur l'une des chaise, au chevet de la jeune femme.

- La plupart de ses blessures sont guéris, il n'en reste presque rien.

Hermione déposa les roses dans un vase de cristal et s'installa en face de son ancien professeur, regardant toujours le doux visage. Aweri s'éclipsa en silence, les laissant seuls. Ce fut la jeune fille qui se décida à rompre le lourd silence.

- Alors… c'est elle dont vous parliez ?

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante, comme intimidée. Elle se sentit légèrement rougir, ce qui redoubla quand Rogue leva ses yeux noirs vers elle.

- Oui, c'est elle.

- Elle est… absolument magnifique.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs eut un sourire... mais ce n'était plus cet habituel sourire froid et méprisant qu'il abordait toujours. Ce sourire-là était doux et chaleureux.

- Elle l'a toujours été et le sera sûrement à jamais.

- Qui est-elle ? demanda la jeune fille légèrement troublée par ces propos énigmatiques. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour vous.

- Elle s'appelle Morgana, répondit Rogue, et c'est la personne qui m'est le plus chère au monde.


	4. Chapter 4

**°oO Haine et Amour Oo°**

Genre : Romance/Drame

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Hermione se retrouve sous la protection de Rogue et, sous ordre de Dumbledore, est contrainte de passer le reste de ses vacances d'été chez son ancien professeur de potion. Durant le début de son séjour, elle découvre la photo d'une très belle femme ainsi qu'un film qui lui apprend l'existence d'une troisième personne se prénommant Aweri. Cette même personne rend visite au maître des lieus et lui apprend que la personne qui lui est chère attend son retour. N'y tenant plus, Hermione craque et Rogue finit par l'emmener avec lui à Ste Mangouste. Là, la jeune fille va trouver les réponses à ses questions… des réponses qu'elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à entendre.

Réponse aux review :

**Klemence : **Merci pour ta review. L'amoureuse de Severus ? o Tu vas bientôt le découvrir !

**RinemaSnape : **Merci pour ta review !Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Et voici la suite tant attendue…

**Poune : **Merci beaucoup ! J'essaie de rendre aussi bien le caractère de Rogue et d'Hermione mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile… alors je suis contente que ça plaise autant ! Il paraît que j'ai la (mauvaise ?) habitude de faire durée le suspense et que ça irrite les gens… o ne m'en veuillez pas !

**Me : **Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite…

**Fahaly02 : **Merci pour la review.

**Vivi : **Sa fille ? Sa fiancée ? Mystère…

**Aurélie Malfoy : **Merci à toi.

**Justine : **Merci pour ta review ! Un voile du mystère va être levé…

Hermione resta longuement silencieuse, essayant de comprendre le sens des paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait beau cherché, elle n'arrivait pas à saisir.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

- Excusez-moi mais… qu'entendez-vous par la _personne qui m'est le plus chère au monde_ ?

La jeune fille se tut devant le regard indifférent de Rogue. Ce n'était pas cet habituel masque de dégoût qu'il aimait affiché en sa présence mais belle et bien de l'indifférence.

- Laissez tomber, mademoiselle. A ce sujet-là, Severus est aussi muet qu'une tombe.

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la droite. Aweri Sawaki, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent était tranquillement assis sur une des chaises, jambes et bras croisés. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Venez, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, laissons-les seuls un moment.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna silencieusement dans le couloir.

- J'imagine que Severus souhaite être le premier qu'elle verra lorsqu'elle ouvrira ses yeux.

- Pardonnez-moi mais qui êtes-vous pour eux ?

Aweri eut un nouveau sourire puis regarda la porte de la chambre qu'ils venaient de quitter avant de reporter ses yeux sur son interlocutrice.

- Severus est un Prince, moi une Fée Marraine et elle est notre Belle au Bois Dormant. Et si nous discutions de tout cela autour d'un verre ? Ce sera nettement plus agréable que dans ce couloir.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'autant qu'elle n'avait rien bu ni manger depuis longtemps et son ventre le lui faisait clairement savoir.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent marcha en sa compagnie vers les étages et s'arrêta à la cafétéria où il commanda deux chocolats chauds. En chemin, Hermione eut tout le temps de le détailler.

Il était d'une beauté dévastatrice et son visage d'une splendeur inhumaine. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux d'argent lui tombaient devant les yeux tandis que le reste descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Mais c'était précisément ses yeux qui envoûtaient la jeune fille… Deux superbes émeraudes aux reflets d'ambre dans lesquels on pouvait se noyer jusqu'à l'ivresse. Si cet homme lui disait qu'il était un Ange ou un Démon, elle l'aurait cru sur parole et sans discuter même si c'était faux. Elle se mit à rougir subitement en sentant peser sur elle le regard de son interlocuteur : lui aussi semblait la détailler.

A présent, ils étaient tous deux assises face à face devant une table sur laquelle reposaient deux verres de chocolat brûlant.

- Avant de commencer, j'aimerai savoir par quel éclat de circonstance une personne aussi charmante que vous a-t-elle atterrit chez Severus. Prenez votre temps, rien ne presse.

Hermione eut un sourire reconnaissant et commença son récit.

Elle n'omit rien, ne racontant que la pure vérité. Elle lui narra sa venue à Poudlard, sa rencontre avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, les différents obstacles qu'ils avaient affronté chaque année, le retour de Voldemort… et Aweri l'écoutait comme jamais personne ne l'avait écouté. Parfois, si la jeune fille perdait le fil de son récit, il la remettait sur le droit chemin puis se taisait pour entendre la suite.

Lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, il resta longuement songeur.

- Pour être honnête, déclara-t-il, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez aussi. Je savais que Severus n'hésiterait pas mais je n'imaginais pas que vous l'accompagneriez. Vous avez dû vous montrer très persuasive, mademoiselle, et ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

Hermione se sentit rougir.

- Je… en fait, je me suis emportée… J'en avais assez d'être mise à l'écart de tout et j'ai craqué.

Sa réflexion fut accueillie par un long silence.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent se pencha vers elle, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- J'imagine qu'il y a de nombreuses choses qui vous échappent depuis votre venue au manoir. Alors, je vous en prie : posez-moi toutes les questions qui vous traverse l'esprit. Je ne suis pas comme Severus, je répondrai sans détour.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux vers lui et rencontra les deux émeraudes. Aussitôt, elle se sentit envoûtée et enivrée de courage. Les questions se bousculaient mais elle n'arrivait pas à leur donner forme cependant, elles franchirent ses lèvres sans que son cerveau eut le temps de les analyser.

- Pourquoi cette femme possède-t-elle des livres sur la Nécromancie ? Est-ce vraiment une Alchimiste, une de ces personnes rares ? En quoi cela…

Elle resta cois.

Aweri avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle pouvait ressentir leur contact doux et glacé…

- Doucement mademoiselle. Une question après l'autre, voulez-vous ?

Hermione rougit et balbutia une excuse. Elle inspira plusieurs fois pour forcer son cerveau à reprendre un rythme normal.

- Morgana… est quelqu'un de très important aux yeux de Rogue ?

- Bien plus que vous ne pouvez le croire. Pour lui, c'est une personne irremplaçable. Il serait prêt à lui sacrifier sa vie et cela même en sachant qu'elle ne peut mourir. La plupart des gens appellent ça l'Amour. Oui, il l'aime… de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Et moi, je suis le gardien de cet amour, je veille sur eux mais de loin.

La jeune fille essuya les larmes qui avaient perlées de ses yeux. Ainsi donc, son ancien professeur de potions était capable d'aimer… Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il avait toujours été froid et indifférent à tout, aucun élève ne se serait douter qu'il avait la possibilité d'aimer.

- Est-ce qu'elle est une Alchimiste ? demanda-t-elle peu après en se souvenant des livres qu'elle avait vu dans cette chambre interdite.

Sa question fut accueillie par un sourire.

- Que savez-vous de l'Alchimie, mademoiselle ?

Hermione fronça ses sourcils puis remit de l'ordre dans ses idées et ses souvenirs.

- C'est une science que l'on jugeait occulte à l'époque du Moyen-Âge. Les Alchimistes sont ceux qui cherchent à synthétiser la matière et à créer la pierre philosophale.

- Vous parlez du terme ancien, je vous parle du terme actuel. Comme vous semblez le savoir, l'Alchimie est comme un onde qui circule dans chaque être vivant. Certains arrivent à la développer, on les appelle des Alchimistes ou Elémentalistes. Elémentalistes parce qu'ils contrôlent un élément en particulier : l'Eau, l'Air, le Feu, la Terre. Certains arrivent à maîtriser les quatre en même temps, on nomme ces personnes des Alchimistes Noirs simplement parce que leur onde de magie est de couleur noire… cependant, ils sont extrêmement rares : on les compte sur les doigts de la main.

- Et Morgana en fait partie, déclara la jeune fille après un instant de silence. N'est-ce pas ? C'est une Alchimiste Noirs.

- Tout juste.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner devant la spontanéité de la réponse. De toutes évidences, son interlocuteur n'était pas non plus à prendre à la légère.

- Mais pourquoi Alchimiste ?

- Pendant longtemps, on a crut qu'ils synthétisaient les éléments mais ils n'en était rien : ils se contentaient de faire appel à leur magie intérieur, expliqua l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Mais en plus d'être Elémentalistes, les Alchimistes peuvent synthétiser la matière à défaut des éléments.

- Comment font-ils ?

- Connaissez-vous le principe d'échange équivalent, miss Granger ?

Hermione resta muette avant de répondre :

- C'est lorsqu'on donne quelque chose en échange de quelque chose d'autre de la même valeur.

- Oui, en gros, c'est cela. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que la transmutation humaine est un sujet tabou chez les Alchimistes, ajouta-t-il d'un air grave. En combinant leur art avec la Nécromancie, ils peuvent faire ressusciter les morts.

La jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté puis frissonna.

- Morgana a-t-elle…

- Oui mais cela à mal tourner, très mal tourner… Il s'agissait de celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère, déclara-t-il en voyant le regard interrogatif de son interlocutrice.

Hermione resta longuement silencieuse à ressasser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Alchimie, Nécromancie, transmutation humaine… des zones d'ombres commençaient à s'éclaircir doucement et lentement.

Elle releva sa tête vers l'homme assis en face d'elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La question avait jailli de ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse la retenir.

Aweri demeura silencieux si bien qu'elle se demanda s'il allait répondre. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt en voyant une infirmière s'avancer vers leur table. Elle adressa un sourire à la jeune fille puis, se penchant vers l'homme, murmura quelques mots à son oreille avant de repartir comme elle était venue. Ce dernier en profita pour lui confier son chocolat chaud qu'il n'avait pas touché alors que celui d'Hermione était vide depuis longtemps.

Il se leva et lui fit signe de faire de même.

- Elle vient de se réveiller, laissa-t-il échapper pour seule explication.

Hermione s'empressa aussitôt de lui emboîter le pas. Ils parvinrent beaucoup plus rapidement à la chambre qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être que l'excitation et la peur mélangées lui donnaient-elles des ailes…

Rogue se tenait assis sur une chaise au chevet de la jeune femme et semblait lui parler. Celle-ci leva sa tête vers les nouveaux arrivants, ses yeux de la couleur du sang se posèrent sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière fut aussitôt frappée par la profondeur de son regard et la beauté surnaturelle dont elle était parée.

Avec un sourire, Morgana lui indiqua la chaise libre où elle s'assit sans un mot. Aweri s'était placé derrière Rogue et dos à la fenêtre.

- Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance, miss Granger. Severus m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis longtemps.

Hermione réprima une grimace. Si Rogue lui avait parlé d'elle, nul doute que ce n'était pas en des termes élogieux.

Comme si elle avait perçu son trouble, la jeune femme posa une main sur le bras de son interlocutrice qui ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner sous ce contact froid… le même qu'elle avait ressenti avec Aweri.

- Rassurez-vous : je connais son caractère alors n'ayez aucun soucis.

La jeune fille la remercie avec un chaleureux sourire. Elle leva ses yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

- Vous n'avez… pas répondu à ma question.

- Dans ce cas, veuillez excuser ma mémoire qui m'a fait défaut. Quelle était votre question, je vous prie ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Miss Granger, cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.

Hermione baissa ses yeux vers Rogue et se renfrogna. Morgana avait posé sa main sur son épaule dans un geste doux.

- Quel mal y a-t-il à ce qu'elle sache ?

- Cela revient à l'impliquer encore plus dans nos affaires, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

Aweri posa à son tour une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Paix, mon ami. Je suis aussi de ton avis mais nous sommes à un point de non-retour : nous ne pouvons plus reculer alors autant aller de l'avant.

- Peut-être mais c'est s'exposer à des risques inutiles et beaucoup plus grands aussi bien pour vous deux que pour tous les autres impliquer dans cette histoire.

- Je suis persuadée que miss Granger saura garder ce secret pour elle jusque dans sa tombe et même au-delà, déclara la jeune femme avec un doux sourire.

Devant cet argument qui sembla l'emporter sur les autres, Rogue soupira puis eut un geste vague comme pour chasser une mouche.

Morgana posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille.

- Il y a deux réponses à votre question comme à toutes les questions, mademoiselle : celle du savant et celle du poète. Laquelle voulez-vous entendre en premier ?

- …Celle du poète.

- Aweri et moi sommes d'une même famille sans vraiment avoir des liens de sang. L'âge et le temps n'ont plus d'emprise sur nos existences, nous les voyons défiler devant nous comme une éternelle farandole. Nous sommes un mythe, nous sommes une légende. Nous en fascinons certains, nous en répugnons d'autres. Nous ne sommes ni des Anges ni des Démons, nous sommes des Anges Déchus.

Au fur et à mesure de ces paroles, Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter, les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

- Et… la réponse du savant ?

Elle redoutait de l'entendre mais sa curiosité l'emportait sur le reste.

Ce fut Aweri qui la lui donna :

- Nous sommes des Vampires.


End file.
